Sweet Tangerine
by Ventimiglia
Summary: AU. Literati, because let's not kid ourselves RoryJess fans, anything else would be a complete waste of time. CHAPTER SIX IS NOW UP! Updated 6706
1. Chapter One

**Rating:** K; However it may change as time progresses.

**Summary:** Completely AU. I'm positive this story has never been written before – so prepare yourself for something new. It is a Lit all the way, because honestly anything else is a waste of time.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gilmore Girls, the show would be called "Hey you watch this" and it would be an hour long episode of Milo Jess and I making out. Yes, every single episode. Luckily for you it's not, and unfortunately for me, that will never happen, so on with the story.

**--------------------**

**Tuesday, June 14th, 2006**

As Rory walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother grinning like an idiot, holding the mail.

"Do you know how idiotic you look right now?" Rory asked her mother in mock cruelness.

"Do you know what today is?" Lorelai decided to let the comment slide, due to her lack of will power to suppress the news for Rory.

"Tuesday?"

"Not just _any _Tuesday, Rory. It's _the_ Tuesday."

"The Tues– Ohh! Oh my God, did it come? What's the news? Am I in? I cannot believe I forgot that it was _the_ Tuesday! I've been thinking about this since I submitted my portfolio. Well?"

"Oh my god hon, take a breath will you?" Lorelai tried to make her smile, but Rory kept her eyes fixed on Lorelai, an infamous withering stare beginning to appear on her features.

"Fine, I'll let you open it jeez, next time remind me to wear my coat of armor before you burn lazers into my skin like that." Lorelai said, feigning annoyance.

Rory went ecstatically to the paper and ripped open the afore mentioned envelope without mercy. "I – I can't – will you just read it and let me down easy mom?"

Lorelai noticed the uneasiness in her daughter's voice and hesitantly took the envelope from her grips. She could once again feel Rory's burning eyes on her while she skimming the papers for their content. Slowly – almost too slow for Rory – emotion showed on the elder Gilmore's face.

Lorelai silently passed the papers to Rory, offering an encouraging smile. "You did it baby, you're in." Lorelai spoke softly, restraining the urge to tackle her daughter with sheer bliss.

However, her words found no response, as Rory had gone into her own world the second her hands received the papers.

"This is incredible – are you sure this is addressed to me, Mom?"

Lorelai couldn't help but smirk at the painful expression on her daughter's face. "Of course I'm sure, how many other Lorelai Gilmore's do you know hon?"

Rory swatted her mother on the shoulder lightly while putting forward a small smirk of her own. "It's just– "

Rory trailed off, but the small sentence was understood by Lorelai. "It's time we do some celebrating, let's hit Doose's and have a full on movie night, any theme you want."

Rory grinned, reached for her mother's hand, and ran out the door towards their destination.

XxXxX

Seven hours, two large Pizzas, three quarts of Aunt Mollie's ice cream, and three movies later, the Gilmore Girls exhaustedly went to bed, both falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

XxXxX

Jess browsed around his apartment, picking out an outfit. Normally he wouldn't care what he wore to a date, but his friends have been on his case about being a hermit, so he finally gave in and let them set him up.

The girl's name was Laura, and that was the only information Jess knew about her.

If you knew Jess, you knew he wasn't one for blind dates, and it took a year worth of haggling to get him to agree to let them set him up.

He sighed and finished slicking back his hair in a part. He put on his bracelet and a pair of black slacks, along with a dark grey button down shirt with a white wifebeater underneath.

As soon as Jess was going to go downstairs to pick Laura up, Jess's cell phone went off.

"Audrey" flashed across the screen and Jess sighed heavily. He pressed ignore and let the person go to the answering machine.

He waited about two minutes, and then, as always, "One New Voicemail" popped up on his screen.

He wasn't even sure why he continued to check them anymore, seeing as every message ended up being the same, but for some reason, he always checked his messages from Audrey with a smirk on his face.

"Jess, I know you're there, and I know you hate talking to me on the phone. I also know your mind has probably not changed since last month, but when have you known me to give up that easily?"

Jess chuckled at this, and listened to the rest of the message. "As you know, I am calling to remind you that the offer still stands, please think about it Jess, it could be amazing."

Jess wasn't really in the mood to go out on a date now, and he went to his dresser. On it was a crumpled up sticky note that read "Laura: 555-3820". He sighed, and slowly dialed the number on the bright green sticky note.

The perky voice that answered the phone made Jess feel even more miserable for canceling, because she seemed enthusiastic about answering.

"Hey Jess!"

When she got no response, Laura thought she'd spoken too soon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this not Jess?" But her only answer was more silence.

When she was about to hang up, she heard something. "I – I – I'm really sorry, Laura, but I cannot go out with you tonight."

"So it is Jess." Laura said, sounding extremely let down.

"I can't say I'm sorry enough, it's just, I've never really been one for blind dates. My friends set me up for this, and I'm not in the best of moods at the moment."

"Well, that's okay, how about we meet another time?" She sounded hopeful.

Jess was quiet for awhile before replying "I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't."

"But you don't even know me, you don't even know me! But you don't want to date me. How can you not want to date me if you don't even know me!" her voice was shaking.

"You don't know me either." Jess challenged. "For all you know, I could be an insane rapist who is going to kill you." He paused. "And because you don't know if that's the truth or not, why are you pressing this so much?" Jess didn't mean to get defensive, it just sort of happened.

"I'm one to take risks." It sounded as if Laura was trying to persuade him into dinner. After he just yelled at her! Jess didn't understand it.

"Yeah, well, I'm not – at least not when it comes to dating. This was supposed to be short and easy, but you proved me wrong, and I'm sorry I kept you this long, but I really need to go now."

"Yeah, uh, well, it was nice talking to you Jess. I hope you meet someone soon, then maybe you'll lighten up." Laura replied, trying to sound pleasant, but ended up being curt.

Jess didn't even bother to reply, and the sarcastic reply Laura was hoping for was the dreadful sound of a dial tone.

Jess took off his slacks and replaced them with flannel pajama pants. He then removed his button down shirt, and laid down in bed, still in his white tank.

He reached over to his nightstand and flipped open to a random page in The Sun Also Rises. He wasn't sure where he had last left off, but it didn't matter because he knew the book inside and out.

He read for about three hours before falling asleep – book in hand.

XxXxX

**Friday, June 17th, 2006**

In anticipation for Rory's departure, Lorelai had spent every waking minute of the last week right by Rory's side. No one could ever call Lorelai upset, because she was overjoyed with happiness for her daughter. It was more of a bittersweet happiness though because it'd mean losing her daughter for an unknown amount of time to California, and she wasn't quite ready for that.

Much to her dismay, Rory awoke slightly after her mother downstairs. She glanced around, taking in what she called her room for so many years, realizing that this was really it, she was really leaving.

Rory sighed and climbed out of bed, moving to her dresser, and picking up a picture of her mother taken when they went backpacking through Europe. If anyone else would have seen her dresser, they'd think that Rory was Lorelai's mother – not the other way around – do to the endless amounts of picture of her. One thing those who saw her dresser did in fact point out was the lack of pictures of a boy on Rory's dresser.

She had only been in one real relationship – but everyone in town knew how that ended. Dean was nice, but became a bit too stalkerish for Rory's tastes. After what seemed as if an eternity, Rory ended up breaking it off with Dean, and had been single for two years now.

It wasn't as if Rory couldn't get a boyfriend to call her own – a beauty as rare as Rory didn't come along very often – yet she always turned down the hundreds of boys who would ask her. She wasn't quite sure if she was afraid of commitment, or if she was just longing for the perfect boy to sweep her off her feet. Whichever it was, she hoped she'd meet someone eventually. Being alone for two years can really affect a girl, and Rory was beginning to wonder if she'd ever meet anyone.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Rory walked out into the kitchen to see her mother staring at her through glossy eyes, trying to forget this would be the last morning they'd spend together.

"Hey hon, you have a good night's rest?"

Rory smiled weakly at her mother and offered a small nod. "I just can't believe that it's my last one I'm going to have here in a while."

"I know what you mean, babe, believe me." Lorelai sighed.

"Hey," Rory felt a sudden wave of energy pass through her, "If this is my last day it's going to be a fun one, now let's paint the town!"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and replaced her sadness with optimism of her own. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid."

XxXxX

--------------------

**A/N:** You're all confused right? You were thinking this would be a huge love story of Rory and Jess, am I right?

Well don't fret, because the love story is in the works. As you know from reading this, Rory is leaving for California– for what, you ask? I am afraid I can't tell you just yet, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

There will be more of Jess in the next chapter, I hope you liked this part, please read and review!


	2. Chapter Two

**Rating:** K; However it may change as time progresses.

**Summary:** Completely AU. I'm positive this story has never been written before – so prepare yourself for something new. It is a Lit all the way, because honestly anything else is a waste of time.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gilmore Girls, the show would be called "Hey you watch this" and it would be an hour long episode of Milo Jess and I making out. Yes, every single episode. Luckily for you it's not, and unfortunately for me, that will never happen, so on with the story.

**--------------------**

It wasn't too bad of a flight in reality, but we all know how different it can be inside of one Rory Gilmore's mind. Inside she was secretly going insane. Every so often a flight attendant would check up on her – Lorelai insisted on her getting first class seats – to see if she was okay. Rory appeared to be fine on the outside, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

Her thoughts consisted of '_I cannot believe I am going to California,' 'I wonder how mom's doing,' and 'I wonder if they'll like me_.'

The last one was bugging her the most. There was nothing she could do about the first, and she knew her mother would be just fine, but she couldn't get the third one out of her mind.

_'I, Rory Gilmore, am going to California to live with complete strangers in a model apartment._

_Model. Model. I am going to be modeling for Audrey Komen. Audrey Komen. The woman is an absolute genius, and I am her latest model.'_

Rory couldn't quite grasp that her dream was becoming a reality. She'd modeled in the past, hundreds of times, and had even ended up in a few magazines here and there, but she'd never gotten a signed contract with one of the top Producers in all of America before.

Something about that excited her, when she knew not to become overly excited, people may mistake it for cockiness, but she was and couldn't help grinning at the thought.

But just as soon as the grin appeared on her face, it vanished.

_'Models. Plural. More than one. I am going to be living in an apartment with three beautiful models. Four models that have been in business with Audrey Komen for months. How am I going to be able to compete with these models? What if I don't land any jobs? What if they hate me?'_

XxXxX

Rory arrived at the Audrey Komen Co. around 2:00pm and looked around in awe.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The receptionist at the desk startled Rory, and she turned around to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Uhm, yes, actually, I am Rory Gilmore, I'm a new– "

"Rory Gilmore?" The receptionist has long brown, wavy hair, which flowed all around. She has beautiful green eyes that mesmerized you, and looked to be in about her early thirties. She waited for an affirmative nod from Rory before continuing.

"Ah, we weren't expected you until a few more hours – no worries though, welcome to California. My name is Charlie and I am one of the many receptionists here at the Audrey Komen Co." Charlie extended her hand as she made her way out of her desk to in front of it where Rory was standing.

Rory was already in awe. She couldn't believe who beautiful receptionist was._ 'I guess Audrey Komen knows how to choose them'_ Rory smiled lightly at this and eagerly shook the extended hand.

"How was your flight, Rory?" Charlie had begun walking through a spacious hallway which led to a glass staircase.

"It was nice. I got to catch up on a lot of sleep that I missed out on last night."

Charlie smirked. "Staying up late with family, I suppose?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard leaving cross country." Rory said with a hint of trepidation.

After following Charlie up the glass staircase, Rory was led into a lobby outside of what seemed to be Audrey's office.

"Audrey is speaking with Adriana at the moment. She is one of the models that you'll be living with. They should be done fairly quickly and when she comes out you can just– "

The door opened and a beautiful Puerto Rican girl who seemed to be about 19 stepped out, along with Audrey behind her.

"It was great talking with you again, Adriana; I hope you'll get that job." Audrey leaned in and kissed Adriana's cheek as Adriana did the same with Audrey's other cheek.

For the second time in less than five minutes Rory was in awe. Adriana also had long, brown hair, except hers was straight and silky. She was tall, about 5'7 and very slender. She wore a long, vintage, cream colored skirt, with a white wifebeater, and an array of different beads loosly hanging from her neck.

As Adriana made her way downstairs, Audrey noticed Rory standing next to Charlie, and excitedly walked over to them.

"Rory! It's wonderful to see you! I'm glad you could make it here, I'm looking forward to having you as a model here." Audrey said warmly, engulfing Rory in a simple hug.

"Thank you, Audrey, I'm looking forward to this too. The building is beautiful, more than I ever could have imagined." Rory smiled gratefully at the older woman.

Audrey looked around with a small smile on her face, "Yeah, it's my home."

Audrey started into her office and Rory followed closely behind. "Go ahead and take a seat, Rory. Now, as you know, you will be living with three other models, who you'll meet at the apartment. Their names are Adriana, Ryan, and Beth."

"Adriana was the one who was here before me?"

"Now they said you were smart, but you're learning quickly." Audrey smirked as Rory blushed. "if you need anything else, let me know, but besides that, welcome, and I can't wait to get started."

"Thank you again, Audrey." Rory smiled warmly before exiting the door.

XxXxX

Rory climbed up the stairs of the model apartment nervously to meet her awaiting roommates. Once she got to the second floor she walked down the spacious hallway until she came across room B4. As she knocked on the door, she noticed the names "Adriana, Beth, Ryan, and Rory" printed on a wipe off board in bright green marker. Next to their names were a smiley face and a pink heart.

After the first knock, a tall girl who looked to be about 19 opened the door. She was a brunette with short brown hair, with the ends of her hair going into in a messy mohawk. She had light brown eyes and one of the prettiest smiles Rory had ever saw.

"You must be Rory." The girl was with a hint of question in her voice. When she saw Rory give a nod, she opened the door completely and let her in. "Welcome to the apartment! My name is Ryan, and I've been living here for about 5 months."

Rory walked in and immediately admired the high fashion apartment. There was a kitchen in all stainless steel and black appliances, a capacious living room, and another staircase towards the left of the room.

In the living room there were two other girls, one of the girls Rory recognized as Adriana, but the other girl was new to her.

"Rory, this is Adriana and Beth, Beth and Adriana, this is our new roommate Rory." They sized her up, much in the same matter as Rory was looking at them. Beth had blonde hair that came up to her shoulders. She looked to be about 5'6 and fairly young. They all shook hands and Ryan led Rory up the stairs to her room.

"There are two rooms, one is Adriana and Beth's, and this one is ours."

"This is amazing!" Rory exclaimed, taking in the turquoise, lime, and maroon room.

"I know, when I first moved in I was in awe for about a week." Ryan smiled. "We are all going out to this club called Silver tonight. There are some boy models that live down the hall, and they want to meet you. You'll get used to them, we practically share apartments." Ryan gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds great. What time do you think we'll be leaving? I kind of wanted to go out, you know, check out the city and stuff."

"It's about four right now, and we're going to be leaving around eight, so you'll have plenty of time. Here's your key, this way you won't have to knock to get into your own apartment."

Rory smiled and gladly took the keys. She put them in her purse and went downstairs. She waved goodbye to Adriana and Beth and went on her way to explore the city.

XxXxX

_'This place is amazing_.' Rory couldn't help but gawk at the small bookstore she'd stumbled across. She was actually in hunt for a coffee shop, but came across Mariano Books, and suddenly the thought of coffee vanished from her mind.

A small bell jingled, a sound he was so used to hearing, letting him and the rest of the store know that someone was coming in. When he looked up, Jess saw a petite girl with medium brown hair, fairly lengthy, with compelling blue eyes. She began to wonder around the store aimlessly and Jess shook his head, then went back into the store room.

Rory was sure she'd die from shock as she looked around. There were endless amounts of classics lining the walls and shelves of the store, with novels such as The Great Gatsby, Great Expectations, Pride and Prejudice, and more.

'_This place is perfect_.' Rory thought while doing some more browsing. However, once the thought popped in her head, she wanted to take it back. She turned the corner of the store and ran head in to a Hemmingway section. '_I knew I spoke too soon_.' Rory silently ridiculed herself, but found it hard to stay away from the store.

'_Maybe I'll let it slide, just this once_.' And she continued browsing.

XxXxX

Three hours later, the petite girl was still looking through the books. He'd never seen someone with so much passion to be browsing in a bookstore. His friends had made comment to his saying that this is what he looked like while he was looking, but he'd never actually seen someone else do it.

Jess saw her turn into his beloved Hemmingway section of the store, and smirked at her face at he watched her grimace.

Just as he was about to approach her, her phone rang and a panicked looked crossed her features.

"Oh my god! I completely lost track of time. I'll meet you at the apartment. You're on your way there? Okay, thank you. Yeah, I'll be at the apartment in about five minutes. Okay. Yeah. Thanks again, I am so sorry. I've been at a bookstore. Yes it is possible for someone to spend three hours looking at books. Are you kidding? Haha, I will see you soon. Bye."

Jess smiled as he heard her side of the conversation, she seems quirky – but in a good way. She was naturally beautiful and – '_Wait, I can't be thinkinglike this. I don't even know the girl's name_.'

Jess sighed and went back into the storeroom to get ready for close. He was going out with a few of his friends tonight at a new club he'd never heard of before: Silver.

XxXxX

When Rory reached the apartment, she ran hurriedly up the stairs and into her room. She changed in to comfortable dark blue jeans and a black V-neck blouse. She applied a bit of lip gloss, but on black heels and was ready to go.

When she was walking down the hallway, she noticed all of the other girls were in Adriana and Beth's room still primping.

'_Huh, I'm glad I'm used to getting ready quickly. I'm going to have to call my mother, she'd be proud.'_

Rory knocked on the door and they looked at her shocked.

"I thought you said you were at a bookstore?" Adriana asked.

"I was?" Rory replied.

"That's what you wore to the bookstore? I thought you were wearing something else earlier." Beth chimed in.

When hearing this, Rory smiled. "I was wearing something different, but I came here and changed about five minutes ago."

The three girls's mouths formed an "O" shape as they looked at her in disbelief. "Five minutes? I think that's a new record!" Ryan said laughing. Soon Rory, Adriana, and Beth joined the laughter as Rory helped them finish getting ready.

XxXxX

Jess went upstairs to his apartment above the bookstore and changed into a white, button down, long sleeved, tee-shirt with a pair of well worn blue jeans and started on his hair. He has been letting it grow out a bit and parted it to the side and combed it back. **(A/N: Have any of you seen Bedford Diaries? That is how his hair is in this fanfic.)**

After about fifteen minutes of grooming his hair, he headed over to his friends Cameron, Damon, and Cole's apartment.

When he arrived, Cole's voice filled the doorway.

"Mariano! What's up man?"

"After, what has it been, eight years? Of being friends, you have yet to stop calling me man. Seriously, you need a new name." Jess smirked as he made his way through the apartment.

"As you said, it's been eight years; I think I'll let that one slide." Cole winked as he went to finish getting ready.

Jess made himself comfortable on the couch as he and Damon watched ESPN, while Cole and Cameron finished getting ready.

"So where are we going again?" Jess asked Damon during the highlights of the Laker game.

"This new club just opened, it's called Silver. In about fifteen minutes we're going to head down to the girls's apartment and pick them up. There is a new girl model working for Audrey, and today is her first day here. We figured what better way to know an up and coming model than to party on the first night?" Damon grinned.

"Let's just hope she's hot." Cameron said as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Obviously she's going to be hot if she's modeling for Audrey, why do you think we're models?" Damon said through a lopsided grin.

He stopped smiling when he heard Jess gagging. "Whoa, dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just couldn't breathe, your ego was taking up the whole room." Now it was Jess's turn to grin while a stifled "BURN" was heard coming from Cole's room.

**--------------------**

**AN:** I hope that cleared up some confusion! For a recap – Rory is a new up and coming model working for Audrey Komen.

Jess owns a bookstore and lives in an apartment above it Yes, he's a little version of Luke, lol.

Jess's friends are models who are also working for Audrey Komen, and who live in the same apartment complex as Rory and her friends.

The reason Jess isn't a model you ask? I guess you'll have to find out next chapter.

Speaking of next chapter, I promise there will be REAL Literati interaction in the next chapter – stay with me please, I have an idea of where to go with this.

Thanks for the reviews guys! This is my first fanfic so hopefully it's going well. And to answer **dodgerxreturns** question, it is taking place after Rory's senior year. She is still the same smart Rory, just instead of going to Yale, she's always dreamed of being a model. Hope that helps!


	3. Chapter Three

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Completely AU. This story has never been written before – prepare yourself for something new. It is a Lit all the way, because Milo makes me all warm inside.

**Disclaimer:** Even after writing three chapters, I still own nothing.

**A/N:** I must give an apology – I haven't included any Stars Hollow goodness since chapter one, forgive me?

**--------------------**

"So, Rory, do you have a boyfriend?" Beth wanted to know.

"No. I haven't had a boyfriend for almost two years." Rory looked down slightly as she spoke.

"That is nothing to worry about; it's been the same for all of us. The last boyfriend I had was when I was sixteen. Now a days I just meet boys and hook up, I'm not really looking for commitment." Beth explained as Rory, Adriana, and Ryan laughed.

"Well, hooking up around here is fairly easy, especially because we have three gorgeous men right down the hall." Adriana said suggestively as Beth and Ryan blushed.

"You've hooked up with all three boys that live down the hall?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Beth said.

"Wow." Rory couldn't believe it.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Beth pressed.

"Uhm, well, yeah. I mean, I've never really felt a real connection with someone in order to go that far."

"I envy you." Ryan confessed.

"What do you mean?" Rory was quite shocked; _Ryan envied her?_

"You're a virgin. You're going to wait for that special someone and it's going to be amazing. I was immature and never waited.Now when I meet that person who's meant for me, it's not going to be as special."

Rory blushed and gave an understanding nod to Ryan.

"I'm not quite sure if this counts for anything, but have you SEEN the boys down the hall?" Beth said, trying to get pastthe sappy bonding moment.

Rory laughed at this. "Can you tell me about them? It seems like you guys are all really good friends with them, andI don't want to be the odd girl out when they get here."

"As we've said, there are three of them. They are all models who are also working for Audrey Komen. Their names are Cameron, Cole, and Damon." Ryan said.

"Cameron is a huge sports junky, handsome, and has beautiful shaggy brown hair." The three girlssmiled simultaneously while Beth was describing him to Rory.

"He's also a vegetarian, so don't ever offer him meat or talk about how amazing your hamburger was. Trust me, I've done it before and it isn't fun listening to an hour rant about animal cruelty." Ryan continued.

"I don't think I could go 24 hours without eating meat." Rory chuckled.

The girls laughed, and thenAdriana started to talk about Damon.

"He is strikingly good looking. Damon was the first person I was ever'lust' with, so to speak.Healso has brown, but his is curly. If he'd ever grow it out he'd had an afro. He plays soccer, so he has an amazing body, and he's really nice. He makes you feel like you are the only girl in the world." I think you'll like him, he is the more responsible of the three."

"Of course when he finds a new girl, which is usually the day after you do anything with him, he loses all intrest in you." Ryan chimed in.

"Yeah, that is one thing that's horrible about the the boys, they arepigs. The only good side to that is if you're ever looking to just have fun and mess around with a guy, you can always count on those three, they don't ever except anything from you unless they really like you, and that is extremely rare."

"What about Cole? What's he like?" Rory was intrigued.

"Cole is an all around nice guy – He's kind of shy, and is a complete nerd. He's always talking about the news and the stock buisness and what's going on in third world countries." Ryan said.

"An attractive nerd, nonetheless." Adriana added.

Ryan ignored her comment and continued. "He has short, blonde hair, and a nice build. He normally wears polos and dress pants – Like I said, he is a nerd."

"But once again, he is one nerd that you'd love to have." She directed this towards Rory. "You are just upset because he only hooked up with you once and then moved on to Beth." Adriana pressed, this time to Ryan.

Ryan tried to ignore the comment, but ended up blushing whileBeth grinned evily.

"Enough talk about the boys, they are going to be here any minute, and my hair is still a mess!" Beth shrieked.

The girls laughed and the conversation was soon forgotten.

XxXxX

As Rory was putting the finishing touches on Beth's hair, she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Adriana said, seeing as she was already downstairs.

Shortly after, Rory heard voices of who she assumed to be "the guys".

"Thank you so much Rory, I like having you around, you're amazing at doing hair." Beth laughed lightly.

"It's all thanks to my Mom; she's insane when it comes to hair. I've never seen anyone do hair better than her in my life."

"Well it sounds like the boys are here, let's go introduce you."

Rory sighed and got up. _I really hope I don't make a fool of myself tonight._

XxXxX

"Relax, I'm sure she's fine."

"You're sure? That's it just sure? You're not positive? Well thanks for lifting my spirits."

"I am positive she's fine."

"Just fine? Just fine? FINE? That's it, fine? Well, that reassures me."

"I am positive she is fantastic." Luke sighed, annoyed.

"Oh my god, you did _not _just say fantastic." Lorelai could not help but grin.

"According to my record, Luke has already said fantastic four times today."

"I love the fact that Kirk has taken it upon himself to record the town's dialogue.. wait, did you just say Luke has said fantastic_ four_ times today?" Lorelai said as her eyes seemed to bug out a little.

Kirk nodded. "There has actually been speculation."

Lorelai was intrigued at this. "Speculation? Of what?"

Kirk leaned in closely to Lorelai, as if what he was about to tell her was one hundred percent confidential.

"There's been speculation that Luke swings both ways."

A silent groan escaped Luke's mouth, and Lorelai decided to milk it for all t's worth. "Meaning?"

"We, the town and I,have hypothesized that Luke is gay." Kirk re-explained it.

"Ahh Jeez, Kirk, out, NOW."

Lorelai had long forgotten about the well being of Rory, and was now, along with the diner's other occupants, laughing hysterically.

"I cannot wait to bring this up in the town meeting."

"OUT LORELAI."

Lorelai's gasp was heard throughout the entire small town.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Fine, stay, whatever, but don't think for a minute you're gettingcoffee."

"What's the point of being at Luke's if I can't have any coffee?" Lorelai pouted.

"And all this time I thought you were just coming for my looks." Luke saw the smile possessing Lorelai's face, and he quickly added "Yes, I know, it's dirty."

Lorelai smiled brightly as Luke smirked and went back into the storeroom.

Then, when Lorelai was sure Luke was out of sight, she pulled out her phone anddialed Rory's number..

XxXxX

Jess couldn't believe his eyes as he saw who followed Beth coming down the stairs. He actually thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

_'There is no way this is the same girl from the bookstore. She's not a model. Not that she isn't beautiful it's just that she isn't the model type. Oh gosh, snap out of it Jess, you still don't even know the girl.'_

As Jess was lost in thought, Rory was being introduced to the rest of the boys.

"And this is Jess… Jess?" Beth began to introduce the two of them.

Rory looked at Jess curiously, no one had mentioned him, but they all seemed to know him.

Rory took his newfound state of emptiness to look him over. He had dark brown hair and was wearing rugged jeans and a white shirt that fit his body perfectly. He had a leather bracelet on that looked well worn, and another one on his opposite hand.

Rory was surrounded by a warm feeling when his chocolate brown eyes met hers.

Jess seemed to shatter out of the frozen position he was in when he saw her crystal blue eyes.

Rory held his sight for a couple of seconds before looking away quickly, avoiding a blush. She offered her hand as she had to the previous three boys, and introduced herself shakily.

"Hi, uhm, my name – I – I'm Rory." She could barely formulate sentences, but decided to keep a cool expression on her exterior.

"I'm Jess." Of course Jess was composed. Jess was always composed; he'd never physically show his feelings. However, the inside of Jess was an entirely different story; his stomach was twisting into a million knots, and he was afraid if something didn't happen, they'd be permanently tied.

"It's nice to meet you, Jess." Rory's verbal skills had returned as she finally began to calm down.

The others in the room were completely oblivious to the exchange, because they were too busy engaging in their own conversations.

Rory and Jess had stopped shaking hands, but never broke eye contact.

After about two minutes had passed, Ryan's voice flooded into the silent world inside Rory and Jess's minds. "Alright, enough talking, let's go to Silver!"

Everyone agreed eagerly as the 6 models left, Rory and Jess silently trailing behind them.

XxXxX

Rory, Adriana, Ryan, and Beth had taken one car, while Jess, Cameron, Cole, and Damon filed into another.

Once in the car, Rory began asking questions.

"How come the three of you never mentioned anything about the fourth model?"

"Who, Jess?" Beth said with disbelief in her voice.

Seeing Rory's nod, Beth continued. "Oh he's not a model." Beth laughed.

"He's not?" Rory's cheeks turned into a warm pink as she slightly suppressed a blush.

"No, although I'm actually not sure why." Ryan said with question evident in her voice.

"I'm not either, obviously the boy is beautiful," Adriana said, "but Jess has never really talked about modeling."

"Well, I know one thing for sure, Audrey talks about him all the time." Beth added.

"Good or bad?" Rory was extremely interested at this point.

"Audrey asks him to model for her about twice a month."

"But he never accepts?"

"Never. Like I said, I'm not quite sure why, but if you turn down modeling for Audrey Komen consecutively, you've probably got a good reason."

Rory let the subject of modeling and Jess drop, but decided to find out more about him. "Does he hang out with Damon, Cole, and Cameron alot?"

"Oh all the time, I'm surprised we didn't mention you to him, he completely slipped our minds for some reason. It's probably because he doesn't live in our building; he owns his own store in fact." Ryan said.

"Really? What kind of store does he own?"

Just as Ryan was about to answer, Rory's phone went off.

Rory smirked when "Non Caffeinated Elixir of Life" scrolled across her phone, and she answered it cheerfully, while shooting an apologetic smile to the three other girls.

"Hey Mom!"

"Offspring!"

"How have you been? How's Stars Hollow? Is everyone doing okay? Has Luke killed Taylor yet? How about Kirk, what's he doing?"

"Oh my God, kid, take a breath."

"Sorry, we're on our way to a new club, and I don't really have much time to talk." Rory frowned with guilt.

"So you weren't firing off questions rapidly because you were excited to see how life in the hood is going, but because you have to leave? I'm not sure if I should be hurt or proud." Lorelai took a long pause for effect and although Rory couldn't see her, Rory knew she was feigning thought.

"Oh shut up, you know I love you and our hood, I just really have to go, I promise I'll call you back Mom. I'm sorry that our call was cut short."

Lorelai heard the amount of guilt in her daughter's voice and her disappointment immediately shattered.

"No, no, hunny go ahead and have fun. It's your first night, go wild, have a couple hundred shots, and make sure to call Mommy the minute you feel a hangover coming on, I'm going to need to hear your displeasure."

"My mother, who knew she was so full of angst?" Rory slightly chuckled as she began to feel less guilty about hanging up with her mom.

"I sure as hell didn't. Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Mom."

"LORELAI, can't youread? NO CELL PHONES IN THE DINER."

"You're on the phone in Luke's?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Well, having a model as a daughter has its perks." Lorelai said as more of a question, and more to Luke than to Rory.

"Hey! Don't use me for your own personal pleasure!" Rory sounded offended.

"Dirty!"

Rory smirked. "Well I have to go, we're here,I love you mom, bye."

"Bye sweets, love you too." Lorelai hung up, downed the last of her coffee, and exited the diner, pretending not to notice the lazers Luke was burning into her back.

**--------------------**

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you all liked it. I know I said you'd find out why jess isn't a model, but I'm going to save it for when Jess and Rory have a conversation. I hope that fufilled your Lit part of this chapter, the next chapters will have more and more Rory/Jess action/scenes.

As I said before, It's my first FanFic, so I'm not sure how everything goes. PLEASE review, and send me any thoughts on what you like / don't like in this story, It's been fun so far!


	4. Chapter Four

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Completely AU. This story has never been written before – prepare yourself for something new. It is a Lit all the way, because Milo makes me all warm inside.

**Disclaimer:** Even after writing three chapters, I still own nothing.

**A/N:** If you haven't already read the new scene in chapter one, please read that. If you don't you may be confused in this chapter, haha. I'm sorry about all of that again.

**--------------------**

Rory and Adriana walked into the club, Silver, hand in hand, seeing as Rory wasn't of age yet. Rory couldn't help but giggle when Adriana explained their situation to the bouncer.

"She is a new model, very up and coming, working for Audrey Komen." All the while, Adriana was making suggestive body language, and the bouncer, despite Rory's laughing, let her in.

Once they were safely inside the club, Adriana gave Rory a glare. "Why were you laughing! You almost blew our cover."

Rory stop grinning immediately and shot her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, it just reminded me of when I was 16, my mom and I went to a drag club. I obviously wasn't old enough, and she told the bouncer I was an up and coming foreign model."

"You're kidding!" Adriana didn't suspect Rory of the sneaking into clubs type.

"No, and I even got in." Rory smirked.

"I never knew you had it in you, Gilmore."

"Yeah, well, neither did I." The girls laughed and made their way over to where the rest of the group was.

XxXxX

"Do you want to dance?" A low voice appeared in her ear.

"No, Cole, I don't want to dance, stop asking me." Replied an annoyed Ryan.

"Come on. You've danced with about every guy here, why won't you dance with me?" Cole sounded upset.

"I'm not going to dance with you just so that you can repair your broken ego." And with that, Ryan walked away.

Cole sighed and ruffled a hand through his blonde hair.

XxXxX

They'd been at the club for about two hours, and Jess still hadn't seen much of Rory. At the beginning he saw her talking with Adriana, and occasionally a guy would ask her to dance. Each time Jess would clench his jaw, but seeing her politely turn them down made him relax.

But for the past hour, he hadn't seen her at all.

The first time he saw her at the apartment, he never really pegged her for the club type, and he was beginning to think she had already left.

But for some reason, he continued to search for her. He knew there wan an attraction, but he wasn't sure why it was so strong. Hell, he had never spoken more than a sentence to the girl, but he was becoming infatuated with her quickly.

He tried to be nonchalant, but anyone who looked at him could tell her was searching for someone. He sighed again, heavier this time, and left the dance area.

Jess wasn't going anywhere in particular, but left his feet take him where they wanted to go. He ended up in a lounge room with about twenty people in it.

As he scanned the room, he noticed that half of them looked drunk off their asses, while the other half were making out.

Just as he was about to turn around, he saw her reading in a corner set aside from everyone else in the lounge.

He'd never been in this position before. He'd never actually had to think about what he was going to say to a girl, and how she would react.

He decided to just go up to her anyway, even if he made a fool of himself.

XxXxX

Clubs weren't her type. She could pretend they were, but she knew they weren't.

They always seemed to amuse her though, especially in her current situation, surrounded by drunks and pigs. It was extremely difficult to read while around them, but she tried.

It had gone well for about an hour, that is, before he showed up in the room. Rory silently praised herself for having excellent peripheral vision, and continued to "read" while silently studying him.

It looked as though he was looking for someone, and when his gave fell upon her, Rory began to actually read, just in case he noticed her not so obvious staring.

As he started to make his way across the room, Rory inhaled deeply. Her mind was spinning, thinking about the possibility to speak to him, but she soon snapped out of it.

_'I don't even know if he is coming to talk to_ _me.'_ She decided to stick with this statement, trying to rationalize his behavior, but soon fell into a stage of denial when he was only steps away.

XxXxX

He was right there, yet said nothing. She knew he was there, and he knew she knew that. It was blatantly obvious, especially since virtually nothing was happening in the room.

He tried to find words, but they were stuck in his throat, slowing making their way up through his esophagus. He looked down at her, and noticed the book she was reading.

The Fountainhead. He inwardly grimaced, and began talking, not realizing he regained his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Rory looked up and met the chocolate brown eyes she's been thinking about all day. However, she was a little upset by his greeting.

"What?"

Jess heard the cracking of her voice and immediately recovered, "Sorry, I was referring to the book you're reading. Ayn Rand?"

Rory smirked inwardly, happy to know he was only talking about the book, and happy he was talking to her.

"Yes, Ayn Rand. Do you have a problem with that?" Rory lightly teased.

"Me? No. You? I'm thinking about having you committed." Jess teased back.

Rory's mouth formed an "O". "You can't be serious" She said, incredulously.

"Oh I am. How can you even read a page of her writing?"

"She's brilliant." Rory said, still somewhat disbelievingly.

"She's a political nut." Jess said, never once giving up.

"Well how would you know that? Apparently you can't even read a page of her writing." Rory challenged.

"I didn't want to brag, but I guess you'll find out anyway. I'm sort of a genius." Jess smirked, and his eyes twinkled in laughter.

"I suspected you had it in you."

Jess smirked and upon seeing this Rory's smirk only grew wider.

"So do you always read when you come to clubs, or is it just on opening nights?"

A light pink blush covered Rory's features.

"I'm not too big on the whole club scene." She looked around the room as to give a visual to support her reasoning.

Jess caught her drift and nodded his head in agreement. "I'd much rather read then stare at people ramming their tongues down throats." Jess smirked and pulled a book out of his back pocket.

Rory was amazed. She thought for sure Jess would think she was a nut for reading at a club, but no, he was always full of surprises.

Seeing her smile, Jess continued. "Now this is a book that's worth reading on opening night."

He gave a satisfied smile and he passed The Sun Also Rises towards Rory. Now it was her turn to be disgusted.

"Why on Earth would you bring that sorry excuse for a book? It's a complete waste of paper."

Jess then remembered when he saw Rory at his bookstore. When she saw the Hemingway section, she scowled.

"How can you possibly say that?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hemingway is incredible."

"An incredible cure for insomnia." Rory agreed.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." Rory repeated his earlier words, smirk in place.

"I can't believe you." Jess said lightly.

"I've been known to be unbelievable."

"Nothing less." He said seriously, offering a small smile.

Rory blushed._'God she's beautiful when she blushes.'_

Rory was about to reply when Ryan suddenly appeared.

"There you are! God, Rory, I was looking all over for you."

The smile that graced her face faltered as she replied to Ryan. "I'm sorry, I've been back here reading."

"Reading?"

Rory nodded, but Ryan didn't buy it.

"And Jess is sitting next to you because?"

Rory was about to trply but Jess cut her off.

"Because last time I checked I can sit where I want." Jess said through gritted teeth.

Ryan ignored him and continued on to Rory.

"I'm sorry Rory, but I really need to talk to you. I wasn't trying to be mean." Rory looked over at Jess and saw his look of sadness and rage.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there in a minute." Rory hinted.

Ryan sighed and agreed while walking back into the club.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be."

"Yeah, well, I am."

Jess looked up into her oceanic blue eyes and felt like an idiot for getting so mad.

"It's fine, but you owe me an infamous book rant."

Rory smirked and agreed. "Anytime, Dodger." She began to walk away, but seconds later, as she expected, she heard his voice.

"Dodger?"

Rory smiled. "Figure it out." She had almost gotten to the end of the lounge room when she heard him yet again.

"Oliver Twist." She turned around and saw Jess smirking. She matched his smirk with a smile of her own, nodded, and then went on her way to find Ryan.

_'What have you gotten yourself into, Mariano.'_

XxXxX

"He won't leave me alone."

"Do you like him?"

"A lot." Ryan admitted.

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because he always does this, he'll ask me to dance, try to get on my good side, and then the next day he'll be with someone else. I can't take it."

"Maybe it's different this time?" Rory sounded hopeful.

"It never is." Ryan laughed bitterly. "He'll see me dancing with someone, or talking to some guy, and all of a sudden it's like I can't be with anyone but him because it hurts his self-image."

"I'm so sorry Ryan; I don't know what do to in this situation. I could talk to Cole if you wanted me to?"

"No, that's exactly what he wants. He wants me or one of my friends to come to him. He wants me to want him, and then when he feels he's accomplished that task, he moves on until he gets jealous again."

Rory engulfed Ryan into a hug and slightly wiped the fallen tears from her face.

Ryan sniffled and then started talking again. "You must think I'm a jerk, right?"

Rory's nose wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I completely took you away from Jess." Another bitter laugh escaped her mouth. "Here I am complaining about my problems when I don't even let you talk to Jess."

Rory perked up when his name was mentioned, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ryan.

"You must really like him."

"What are you talking about?" Rory reddened.

"Okay, I just spilled my heart out, and you can't even admit you like a guy? Come on now." Ryan tried to lighten the mood.

"It's just – I barely even know him. I mean, yeah, we had a conversation back in the lounge, but besides his name and taste in books, I know nothing."

"You guys were really talking about books?" Ryan said, mortified.

Rory laughed at her facial expressions. "Yes, we were actually talking about books."

"Wow. You guys are perfect for each other." Ryan said seriously. "I've never known Jess to openly talk to a girl about anything. Well, that is until now."

Rory blushed again. "Why do you say we're perfect for each other?" Rory was still slightly confused.

"You like books." Ryan said plainly.

"And?"

"And nothing. How many girls do you think live in California and read? Better yet, how many **models** do you think live in California and read? Yeah, not many, especially none that are as sweet as you."

Rory felt like the blush on her face would never go away. "I'm sure there are plenty of sweet, girl models who love to read, right here in California."

"Are you also sure that the grass is red? Or that Brad and Jen didn't actually break up? Because if you are, then sure, I believe you."

Rory smiled and lightly swatted Ryan's arm as Ryan laughed.

After about five minutes, Ryan sobered up and looked at Rory seriously again. "I am sorry though, and I do think there is something between you and Jess."

"Once again – it's fine. As for the Jess situation, I really have no idea. I like him so far, but I've known him for less than twenty four hours, for all I know he could be gay."

"You really think Jess is gay?"

"No, but I haven't known him long enough to find out for sure."

"Well, I have, and I know for a fact he isn't. I also know for a fact that in the year I've known him, I've never seen him do so much as nod politely to a girl who tried to hit on him. He doesn't go for just anyone, and the fact that he approached you first tonight shows that there's something special about you."

Ryan was excepting to see another blush come from Rory, but instead Rory smiled brightly and looked down at her lap.

"Come on, it's already eleven, and I'm sure you're tired. You've had a long first day." Ryan smiled and Rory nodded appreciably.

"I'm just going to go get my jacket." Rory explained.

"Alright, I'm gonna call a cab, will you tell everyone we're leaving?"

"Sure, I'll be out soon."

XxXxX

Rory walked back into the lounge and picked up he book and jacket. She frowned a little not seeing Jess, but instantaneously starting to grin as she saw a note sticking out of her copy of The Fountainhead.

She took it out, folded it again, and tucked it inside her book, making a mental note to read it later.

She walked over to the bar area and saw the group sitting a table, drinking. They all seemed to be having a good time except for Cole and Jess.

As she made her way over, she felt his eyes on hers, and looked up to see Jess staring at her from the table. He nodded towards her book, not seeing the note sticking out, and she smiled at him.

She never once broke eye contact with him until she reached the table. One there, she informed everyone of Ryan and her departure and gave Jess one last smile before walking out.

**--------------------**

**A/N: **Well there you have it, I hope you liked the interaction between Rory and Jess. I was going to add Lorelai and other Stars Hollow people in this chapter, but I decided against it, adn let the main focus be Rory and Jess.

Once again, If you haven't read the re write of Chapter One, please read it and tell me what you think. I think I'm going to write something about it in an upcoming chapter so I don't want anyone to be confused.

Review Please!


	5. Chapter Five

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Completely AU. This story has never been written before – prepare yourself for something new. It is a Lit all the way, because Milo makes me all warm inside.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

**A/N:** First and foremost I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, I never would have expected anyone to like this story as much as you guys have said you do in your reviews. I also love reading them, I laughed a lot during some of yours, and others just made me smile.

As for the plot of this story, yes, it was an idea taken from 8th and Ocean, so please stop asking. However, it is not going to turn up anyway the show is, I myself have only seen the show once, so it's not like I'm re-writing the show and replacing names, hahaha.

Besides all of that, Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter – sorry for the long wait.

**--------------------**

Jess watched her retreating figure and tried to retain a sigh. He wasn't one to show much emotion, but then again, he wasn't really himself around her.

"Are you okay man?" Damon asked, seeing Jess's disappointment.

"Uh, no actually. I'm not feeling too great, probably because I didn't eat anything before I came over. I think I'm going to try to catch up with Ryan and Rory."

Paranoid. That was one way to describe him. Jess felt like they all knew he was lying through his teeth, when in reality, no one seemed to notice his discomfort. He said a goodbye and started towards the front of the club.

"I think I'm going to go with him, you know, see if he's alright. Later everyone." Cole added as he jogged to catch up with Jess.

XxXxX

Getting a cab had always seemed so easy to Rory, according to all of the movies she'd watched, but actually getting one was a completely different story.

Ryan and Rory stood near the edge of the street, anxiously waiting for a cab to stop.

About ten minutes had gone by, and they were still out of luck. Rory was starting to wonder when they'd ever get a cab, but she soon saw one coming in their direction.

Ryan held out her thumb, signaling for the cab. It was almost stopped when a voice called from behind.

"Rory!" Jess surprised himself at how his voice cracked when calling her name.

Rory and Ryan turned around to see an out of breath Jess at the club doors, with an even more exhausted Cole following closely behind him. Slightly curious and slightly angered, Ryan waved the cab off and waited for Jess and Cole to make their way to where they were standing.

Rory shot a perplexed look in Ryan's direction, but it was only answered with a shrug.

"What are you doing here?" It came out harsh, and Ryan was starting to wonder if that was how she intended it.

Jess felt vaguely hurt, but realized the remark was meant for Cole – not for him.

"I just wanted to– " Cole began, but was interrupted.

"I don't even want to hear it, Cole. If this is going to be another long, bitchy, hormone filled rant about how much of a slut I looked like talking to _ONE_ guy you can save it for a time when I actually give a shit."

"You are such a drama queen. You think that EVERYTHIN revolves around you. That's not even what I was going to say!" Cole challenged her angered tone with one of his own.

"Then what _were_ you going to say?" Ryan had let him get to her numerous amounts of times, and tonight she wasn't letting her guard down.

"Rory." Jess pleaded silently.

"Yeah?" Rory matched his quiet pitch and looked at him.

"This," Jess pointed to the bickering going on between Ryan and Cole, "may last for hours, and it may all happen right here, on the side of the road."

Rory laughed softly and let him continue.

"Uh, do you want to catch a cab? I mean, it might save us some silent, awkward moments in a cab filled with those two tearing their heads off."

Rory nodded and waved an ignored goodbye to Ryan.

Jess walked up to the very edge of the road and stuck his thumb out.

"Good luck with getting one of those, it took Ryan and I– "

Within a minute a cab had pulled up and Jess was holding the door open for her, smirk in place.

"How did you do that?" Rory said astonished.

"Oh I have my ways."

"That is unbelievable. Ryan and I stood out here for ten minutes before a cab so much as acknowledged us, and we didn't even get that one."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jess looked down.

Rory shook it off. "No worries."

Jess smirked, and gave the Cab driver directions to Rory's apartment.

"Are you going to stay at Cole's? Or are you going to your…" Rory wasn't sure where Jess lived.

"Humble abode." Jess finished for her.

"Right, humble abode." Rory grinned. "So, are you going back to your humble abode?"

"Yeah, I _really_ don't want to listen to Cole's female problems tonight. I'll save the opportunity of him bitching about Ryan for another night." Jess smirked.

"What's going on with them?" Rory asked, intrigued.

Jess chuckled. "They don't even know what's going on, I'm not sure I'd do too well on explaining it."

"Wanna try?"

Jess sighed, and took a minute, trying to find out how to put it.

"It's been this way since the two of them first met. They're never actually together, but they're miserable seeing the other so much as talk to another person."

"Do you ever think they'll get together?"

"Honestly?"

Rory nodded, and Jess continued.

"I think it's up to them. If they really like each other, they'll stop being arrogant, and, as cliché as it sounds, listen to their hearts instead of their raging egos."

"Definitely not something I'd ever imagine escaping your mouth."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Jess winked at Rory.

"Although, I'm not quite sure 'raging egos' was part of that cliché."

"Now, it wouldn't be me if I didn't add a little Mariano charm, would it?"

Rory momentarily froze at the mention of his last name.

Jess took notice of Rory's newfound silence and asked her is she was okay.

"Mariano?"

"Yes?" Jess asked in an equally questioning manner.

"Jess Mariano?"

"Yes."

"You're Jess Mariano?"

"Yes." Jess was quickly becoming annoyed. What was the deal with her and his last name?

"As in Mariano books, Mariano?"

Jess smirked. Ahh, so she had remembered his store.

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Disappoint? Hardly."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Jess smirked.

"Have you been in there! Well, obviously you've been I there you own it, but seriously, it's amazing. I mean besides the horrible shrine to Hemingway, it's got so many books. I went in there earlier today and browsed for three hours. Three hours! The place is absolutely stunning, there are so many books, I was in awe when I saw it."

"Whoa, Holy crap, do you ever breathe?"

Rory blushed slightly.

"Yes, I have been in there. Yes, I do own it. Yes, it is quite amazing if I do say so myself, which I do. The Hemingway shrine? Please, it's a section, and a well deserved one at that, Hemingway is a complete genius." Jess spoke just as quickly, matching her tone mockingly.

"Why didn't you mention the browsing?"

"What?"

"Every single sentence utter in my rant you responded to, except for the part when I was in your store for three hours. Any particular reasoning, Mariano?"

"I should have never told you my last name."

"Hello Mr. Evasive."

"I mean, If I knew you'd use it in a mocking tone, I'd never have told you."

"You are the vaguest person I have ever met, you know that?"

"Why didn't you say 'You know that _Mariano_?' "

"Jess."

"So, did you read my note?"

"Jess." Rory repeated.

"If you haven't, you should read it now; I may need to explain the big words to you."

Rory feigned hurt, but began to smile as she saw a playful smirk on Jess. He stopped smirking though and faced Rory seriously.

"Okay, yes, I realized you like to browse."

"Can't keep up with me?" Rory taunted in a sing song voice.

"Now who's the evasive one?" Jess shot back.

"Fine, what were you saying?"

"Ah, the moment's passed." Jess said sadly.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Are you two ever going to get out of my cab?"

The cab had gotten to Rory's apartment a little more that five minutes ago, but neither Jess nor Rory had realized it.

Jess only smirked, but Rory was startled. She turned about seventeen shades of red, and Jess's smirk only grew wider when he saw how easily she became embarrassed.

"We weren't even doing anything, and you turned that red?" Jess laughed slightly as he leaned in to whisper it into her ear. "I can't even imagine how red you'd turn if someone caught you actually kissing someone."

Rory pretended to ignore the involuntary shiver that passed through her when he spoke into her ear, but found it hard to do so. Rory swatted his arm playfully. "I didn't turn _that_ red."

"Oh right, right, my bad."

"So, I'll talk to you later?" Rory asked in a hopeful voice as she stepped out of the cab.

"Because I'm simply irresistible?"

Rory scoffed. "On second hand, I'm not too sure I want to talk to you anymore?"

Rory was expecting a witty reply, but she got nothing. Jess quickly took out his wallet and paid the cabby his dues, and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Rory giggled.

"Apparently you have no interest in talking to me anymore. I'm here to change that."

Rory sobered up her laughter and played along with his little charade.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Funny."

"No, seriously, what's your name?"

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"Yep, huh."

"That's it, just 'Huh'?" Rory felt slightly dejected.

"Well," Jess decided to elaborate, "in the cab, you seemed to know my name quite well."

"Dirty!"

Jess quirked an eyebrow at this exclamation.

"Dirty?"

"My mother would be so proud."

"You, Rory Gilmore, are one of a kind."

"That's what they're always telling me." Rory winked, taking Jess off guard. He thought for sure she'd blush again, as she had so many times before that night, but was surprised when she began walking to the doors of her apartment building.

Once she reached the front doors, she spun around. "And you're just going to stand there?"

Jess smirked and quickly caught up with her, going up the stairs to her apartment.

XxXxX

"Ohh Lucas… Lucas! Lucas? LUKE!"

After the last shout, Luke finally appeared, smirk in place.

"Do you really need coffee that bad?"

"No baby, I need you." Lorelai taunted and ordered a cup of the afore mentioned liquid.

"You know– "

Luke was cut off by Lorelai. "Yes, yes, I know. This stuff will kill me one day, it's a sheer miracle I'm still kicking now, try some milk everyone once in a while, blah blah blah, just give me my damn coffee."

"Well, someone's in a good mood today."

"Sorry, it's not you, it's the Hitler's."

Luke nodded. "I forgot you kept in touch with them all these years."

Lorelai smiled and went to explain. "My parents feel the need to set me up. Apparently, I need a man, and because loneliness is just so last year, they're off to set me up."

"Aren't you older than eighteen?"

"What?"

"I mean, sure you don't act like it, but seeing as Rory's nineteen already, you must be atleast two years older, no?"

"Yes. I am over eighteen. But no, I cannot get out of this regardless of my age because I am locked with them for Rory's Chilton years."

"Ahh."

"Yes, ahh, and I am in debt to this, which basically means I ignored every movie I watched and willingly sold my soul to the devil. Err, devils."

"So you have a date tonight?"

"No, a buffet."

"Funny."

"Oh how I wish I was kidding."

"And you're not kidding?"

"Nope. A whole buffet of men, at my reach."

"And this is possible how?"

"My parents are throwing me a 'male get to know each other a.k.a. get married' party tonight."

Luke laughed out loud.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to be laughing?"

"I don't have to take this!"

Luke only laughed more.

"I've got my coffee, I've got my pride," Luke opened his mouth but Lorelai cut him off, "I've got some of my pride," Luke relaxed and smirked again, "And I must be going now."

"Be sure to get a dessert." Luke laughed again.

Lorelai huffed overdramatically and stormed out of the diner, leaving Luke to silently laugh once more.

**--------------------**

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you enjoyed that. Once again, I hope you like it, and please send any suggestions in the reviews!

I'm sorry I didn't let you in on the note, I myself have no clue what it says, I'll add it in sometime when Rory is without Jess so she can read it by herself.

Also, Rory and Jess ARE NOT going up to her apartment to have sex. Honestly, get your minds out of the gutter, lol. They haven't even known each other for 24 hours, and you all know how Rory is, I'm going to keep her that way. Being a model won't make her a slut, hahaha.I hope you all stick with me! Thanks again and please review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Rating:** T for Mild Language.

**Disclaimer:** The WB? The CW? UPN? ASP/DP? The new writer of Gilmore Girls? I have no idea who to give credit to, but all I know is that I, unfortunately, do not own this show or any of it's characters, excluding the new ones I made up.

**A/N:** I'm extremely sorry for the lack of update in this story. There is really no explanation besides procrastination, and I'm horribly sorry. From now on there won't be this long of a wait. Summer is here and all of my finals are over, so I'll be back to write ALOT more.

Forgive me?

**--------------------**

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Now it was her turn to say no.

"You have to be, what other logical explanation is there?"

Rory opened her mouth to say something but Jess cut her off. "Wait, you're not quite logical, I forgot."

In less than 24 hours Rory had already taken up a habit of smacking him on the arm.

"Hey!"

"You called me illogical." Rory pouted.

"I did not."

"You said I'm not logical."

"Which isn't exactly illogical." Jess smirked.

"Neither is watching this movie."

"Oh please."

"Come on, Jess, you've never even seen it before."

"And that's such a crime?"

"It's breaking the law!"

Jess scoffed, "How is not watching this movie breaking the law?"

"Have you ever read the Gilmore Rule Book?" Rory narrowed her eyes.

"The what?"

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" Rory said, smirk in place.

"You better watch it, Gilmore."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it."

"I'd have to read your rule book, but I'm thinking it's probably against the law to harm the illogical."

"Jess, how did we get here?" Rory asked suddenly.

"To your apartment?" Jess looked genuinely confused.

"No," Rory laughed lightly, "I mean, here, as in, here in this conversation. Weren't we talking about Willy Wonka?"

"Yes, and that is EXACTLY how we got here."

"What does Willy Wonka have to do with my illogical nature?"

Jess sighed, giving in.

"You really want to watch this movie?"

Rory's eyes grew wide when she heard this. "It's a classic, an absolute must watch for someone's first movie night."

Jess sighed once more, but quickly regained his composure once he saw Rory's victorious smile.

"You're cracked."

"Thanks." Rory grinned and went to set up the movie.

XxXxX

"Ryan… Ryan! Ryan, come here!"

Ryan had been trying to ignore him, but it got harder each time he called her name.

"Just listen to me."

Ryan remained quiet.

"Please hear me out." Cole pleaded.

She just grunted in response.

Cole threw his hands up, defeated. "I give up. God you're annoying when you're pissed."

"What?"

"Shit." Cole mumbled under his breath.

"Is that what you wanted me to hear Cole, that's what I needed to listen to you for? So you could tell me I'm annoying?"

"No, that's not what I said."

Ryan scoffed.

"It's just, you won't even reply, you just sit there, it's extremely difficult to have a conversation with someone who doesn't talk, unless you use sign language or something.

"Well here is a sign you should know very well." Without turning around, Ryan flipped him off, and continued walking away from the club, leaving Cole sitting there, dumbfounded.

XxXxX

"Can I have a PB and J?"

"Yes Kirk."

"With extra peanut butter?"

"Yes Kirk."

"And extra Jelly?"

"Yes Kirk."

"On second thought, not so much on the extra peanut butter."

"Okay Kirk."

"Do you like yours with extra peanut butter, Luke?"

"No Kirk."

"Me either, ruins the wholesome taste."

"Kirk." Luke glared at him.

"Yes Luke?"

"Never mind. Anything else?"

"Will you cut it out in shapes for me?"

Luke just looked at him.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

Kirk took this into consideration as Luke rolled his eyes.

"What if you cut half of it into shapes and leave the other half plain?"

Luke furrowed his brow.

"That way, I'll only have to leave you only half of the time I'm here."

"And how long will that be Kirk?"

"Depends on when my hot girlfriend gets here." Kirk smirked.

Luke just rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, she sure is hot, Luke. Lulu is one of a kind."

Kirk kept talking as Luke told Cesar the order.

"You know Luke; my girlfriend loves to cut out my food in shapes."

"Really?" This was one of the few times Luke actually wished someone else was in the dinner.

"Oh yes, my girlfriend is quite the gal. My girlfriend talks about me all the time. I've got an amazing girlfriend. Luke, what do you think of my girlfriend?"

"Kirk stop saying girlfriend or I'll throw you out."

Kirk stayed quiet for about 5 minutes and Luke exhaled, relieved.

"So, about those shapes?"

XxXxX

"Oh my god."

Rory laughed, "What?"

"You did not just sing that entire song with the little orange freaks."

"Hey! They're not little orange freaks, they're Oompa Loompas!"

Jess just stared. "Point?"

"If you're going to ridicule them, use their proper names."

"I wasn't ridiculing them, I was ridiculing you."

"And why were you ridiculing me again?"

"Because you know all of the words to every song in this movie."

"Not only the songs."

Jess narrowed his eyes.

"I know all of the words too."

"And you're proud of that?" Jess asked incredulously.

"Extremely."

Jess sighed, "New movie, please?"

"Jess! We haven't even gotten to the good parts!"

"There are good parts in this movie?"

Rory rolled her eyes and took a drink of her soda. "Yes, many, many good parts."

"And when do these so called good parts happen?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Rory smirked.

"And if I can't wait?" Jess wiggled his eyebrows.

"Then, Mr. Mariano, you're just plain out of luck." Rory said without missing a beat.

Jess smirked, matching Rory for her own and turned his head back to the movie, trying his hardest not to smile. Jess Mariano does not smile.

XxXxX

Lorelai walked up to the doors of the mansion she once called home.

She took a deep breath, and brought her hand his to ring the doorbell. However, before she had a chance to ring, Emily opened the door.

"Come on, come on! Get in here already!"

"Well yes, Mom, I would love to go to Europe with you. Unfortunately, I don't have enough room for the– "

"Shut up already Lorelai and get in the damn house."

"Wait!" Lorelai stood outside with her mouth wide open. "When did the apocalypse come?"

"Oh please Lorelai, just get in here already." She said, annoyed as she motioned for Lorelai to follow her upstairs.

"It better be a good dessert." Lorelai muttered.

"Lorelai, do you really have to mumble? It's not very ladylike."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and followed her mother upstairs.

"Alright, since you're already late, I guess you'll just have to keep on what you have on." Emily said in a disgusted tone.

Lorelai looked down at her black satin dress and back up to her mother.

"And this is appalling how?"

Emily sighed. "Do you always have to be impossible?"

"I came here, didn't I?"

"With an attitude."

"You know what Mom, you're right, why on Earth would I be upset that you and Dad are setting me up, I mean, I'm obviously too incompetent to find my own man. I'm not quite sure why I haven't asked you to set me up before."

Emily pressed her lips together and looked at her daughter. "I'm going to check on the caterers, be down in ten minutes."

XxXxX

Ryan hurriedly paid the cab driver and fumbled through her purse for her keys. Her eyes were puffy, red, and blurred with salty tears.

She climbed the stairs to her room, and jiggled the keys into the door.

"Rory?" Ryan called, after a few sniffles.

She heard laughter in Rory's bubbly response, "I'm in the living room."

Ryan was ready to have a full out girls night and fill Rory in on everything going on. She had even started to formulate what she was going to say.

However, all of that stopped when she saw Rory and Jess on the couch, laughing and watching a movie.

Rory and Jess turned in the direction of the newest person in the room, and their laughter came to na abrupt stop when they saw the look in Ryan's face.

"I– I guess I'll just go upstairs, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Rory's face fell when she saw Ryan jog up the stairs into their bedroom, and turned to Jess.

Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Jess knew the minute he saw Ryan that Cole would be just as bad – maybe worse than Ryan, and decided that Rory and his alone time wasn't near as important as their friends's lives.

"Rory." Jess's voice was raspy.

"Yeah, I know." Rory had finally found her voice and stood up, along with Jess.

"Well, I guess I'm going to check on Cole." Rory knew where he was going already, but Jess felt like he needed to explain anyway.

"And I'm going to comfort Ryan." Rory nodded.

"So, I guess..." Jess trailed off.

"Uhm."

Neither knew what to say, so Jess tried to lighten the situation.

"If it's any consolation, I guess the movie wasn't THAT bad."

Rory grinned, "I knew you'd like it."

Jess winked and then looked at the living room.

"Wow, this place is a mess, do you need any help cleaning up?"

Rory almost laughed at how nice he was being, "It's fine, really. Go get to Cole and cheer him up, I'll clean this later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rory let out a small smile.

"I had fun tonight, Gilmore."

"As did I, Mariano."

"Bye."

Rory watched him leave the apartment, and laughed when he heard him mumble something about taking care of Cole's "Lame ass problems."

"Goodbye." Rory whispered, and then headed up the stairs to comfort Ryan.

**--------------------**

**A/N:** So far I have been absolutely shocked about all of my reviews, you guys are amazing. I'd love to hit 100 reviews by my next chapter, that'd just be amazing.

Any suggestions? Anything you didn't like? Please let me know.

I'd LOVE for some suggestions on what the conversation between Jess and Cole will consist of, I have no idea, and I don't want Jess to go soft on everyone. Help would be appreciated.


End file.
